wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XLV
Nagle obudziłam się. Był to dzień szczególnie ożywiony a zarazem pracy pełen; od rana już pracujące nie mogłyśmy jednak czasem nastarczyć. Oddałyśmy i przyjęłyśmy kilka, wizyt, uczestniczyłyśmy na proszonym obiedzie, a wieczorem miałyśmy być na tygodniowej herbacie u pani Natalii. Po powrocie z obiadu zdjąwszy z siebie ciężkie obiadowe suknie obie z matką dla wytchnienia rzuciłyśmy się na sofkę w gabinecie i czekając, nim światła podadzą, wiodłyśmy z sobą o zmroku poufną a wesołą pogadankę. Toczyła się ona wyłącznie około zajść i spraw salonowych. Obie z matką posiadając dar spostrzegawczy udzielałyśmy sobie rozmaitych uwag, spostrzeżeń, poczynionych na otaczających nas osobach, i tym zapełniałyśmy sobie krótkie i rzadkie chwile, w których pozostawałyśmy sam na sam. Tego dnia pogadanka nasza była bardzo wesołą i właśnie z największym ożywieniem opowiadałam mojej matce o tym, jak na wczorajszym wieczorze pan Ignacy prześladował mnie swymi bohaterskimi pozami, a pan Aleksander wzdychał za mną wszędzie, gdziem się tylko obróciła, gdy weszła do pokoju panna służąca, niosąc na tacy kandelabrę z zapalonymi świecami i list zaadresowany do mnie. Wzięłam list ten w rękę i wpatrzyłam się w pismo na kopercie. Z wyrazu mojej twarzy matka moja coś niezwykłego wyczytać musiała, bo zapytała mię dość żywo: — Od kogo ten list, Wacławo? — Od mego ojca — odrzekłam i rozłamałam pieczątkę; zarazem podniosłam oczy na moją matkę i spostrzegłam, że nachyliła się nagle i bardzo pilnie poprawiała sobie tunikę sukni, chociaż ta wybornie leżała nie potrzebując wcale poprawiania. Usiadłam bliżej światła i czytałam. List od mego ojca był długi, przychodził aż kędyś z Włoch południowych, gdzie po zwiedzeniu wielu innych krajów przebywał mój ojciec w celu zbadania tamtejszej, flory i fauny oraz przypatrzenia się starożytnym wykopaliskom Pompei, zajmującym bardzo żywo wówczas cały świat uczony. W prostych, lecz dziwnie pięknych wyrazach opisywał mi mój ojciec podróże swe po morzach i lądach, opowiadał o niebotycznych Alpach, wrzących ruchem ogromnych miastach, niezmierzonych okiem oceanach. W cały jednak długim tym piśmie nie znalazłam tych przestróg i nauk ojcowskich, których pełen był list odebrany przeze mnie od ojca w przeddzień opuszczenia pensji. Zastanawiałam się właśnie nad tym, gdy przy końcu dopiero pisma spotkałam następne wyrazy, będące odpowiedzią na list mój ostatni, w którym opisywałam mu pobyt mój z matką w mieście. Widzę, Wacławo — pisał mój ojciec — że wyobraźnia twa porwaną została wirem i gwarem, który cię otoczył, i ze pomimo to w chwili, gdyś do mnie pisała, obudziła się w tobie rozwaga i nasunęła ci pod pióro pytania i wątpliwości, którymi podzieliłaś się ze mną. Cieszy mnie w tobie ten objaw, gdyż oprócz dowodu twego do mnie zaufania daje mi on jeszcze przeświadczenie, iż masz wrodzony sobie duch badania, pragnienie ujrzenia prawdy i poryw do wszystkiego, co dobre. Niemniej jednak nie będę teraz odpowiadał na pytania rozliczne, jakie mi zadałaś, naprzód, że aby to uczynić, trzeba by tomy całe napisać, następnie dlatego, że nie chcę uchybiać matce twojej mieszając się do spraw twych wtedy, gdy zostajesz pod jej opieką. To mi tylko serce i obowiązek ojcowski powiedzieć nakazuje: śród natłoku wrażeń, jakich doświadczasz, kładnij często rękę na sercu i pytaj pilnie każdego rodzącego się uczucia, skąd pochodzi, jakim jest jego źródło? A gdy na gwarnej i pełnej ruchu drodze, na jakiej stoisz, przyjdzie ci posunąć się o krok dalej lub postępek jaki wykonać, szukaj wtedy chwili samotności, otrząśnij się z wpływu wrażeń i skupiwszy wszystką myśl swoją pytaj ją usilnie, ku jakiemu celowi doprowadzi cię krok, jaki uczynić zamierzasz, i jaką wartość moralną posiada postępek, którego jesteś bliska? Bo, córko moja, tylko świadomość źródła, z jakiego płyną uczucia nasze, i celu, do którego dążą postępki, może ratować nas od popełniania błędów okropnych, ochronić serce od zepsucia i życie od złamania, bo ani szczęśliwym, ani cnotliwym nie może być ten, kto nie wie, dlaczego czuje i działa! Po tych wyrazach donosił mi jeszcze ojciec mój, że parę miesięcy wróci do kraju; kończył list słowami: Jestem pewny, że matka twoja dotrzyma danego mi słowa i że gdy wrócę, przybędziesz do mnie z kolei, aby i ze mną przepędzić czas pewien. Skończyłam czytać i ręce list trzymające w zamyśleniu opuściłam na kolana. Dziwne ogarnęło mię wrażenie. Zdawało mi się, jakobym przed chwilą pogrążona była w śnie, sprawionym przez użycie narkotyku, i że ktoś niewidzialny położył rękę na moim ramieniu i przebudził mię nagle. Język mego ojca, prosty, jędrny, a jednak podniosły i wspaniałego bogactwa pełen, tak szczególnie różnił się od tego, jakim przemawiali otaczający mię ludzie! Obrazy, jakie opisując swe podróże stawił przed moją wyobraźnią, wyglądały jak olbrzymy obok tych, na jakie codziennie patrzyłam! Wobec postaci mego ojca wyłaniającej się z listu jego jakże małymi wyglądali ci mężczyźni, którzy paląc przede mną kadzidła ciągnęli mój wóz tryumfalny po śliskich posadzkach salonu. Uczułam sama, że uśmiech ironii osiadał mi na ustach, gdy przy ojcu moim, mężnym i dojrzałym pracowniku, stawiałam wyobraźnią tych bladych paniczów, narzekających na nudy i odpierających je preferansem; tych dowcipnisiów, którym do zupełnego podobieństwa z nadwornymi błaznami dawnych czasów brakowało tylko czapki z dzwoneczkami i dowcipu; tych pogromicieli serc, roznoszących po świecie czarę z odurzającym napojem wrażeń; tych romantyków o bohaterskich pozach, przypominających lalki gipsowe, co puste wewnątrz zewnętrzną stroną przedrzeźniają wielkich ludzi na wystawie sklepowej. I cóż jednak sprawiało, że z tymi ludźmi, których ułomności tak jasno stały przed mymi oczami obok listu zapisanego ręką mego ojca, że z tymi ludźmi, którzy nie mieli w sobie ani odrobiny podobieństwa do ideału, co na dnie mojej wyobraźni spoczywał, dni i wieczory schodziły mi tak szybko a wesoło? Dlaczego każdy z nich miewał chwile, w których czynił na mnie wrażenie, przelotne jak błyskawica, wnet zastąpione innym, lecz przykładające się do ogólnej sumy wrażeń, co mię porywały, upajały, usypiały niepojętym snem gorączkowym? I oto rozbudzona słowami ojca myśl moja nagłe a palące rzuciła mi pytanie: "Jakie było źródło tych wrażeń moich i do jakiego celu wiodły mię zabawy i błyskawiczne uciechy, w jakich pogrążoną zostałam?" Źródło i cel? Dwa te wyrazy stanęły przed mym duchem, a obok nich tkwił znak zapytania, domagający się gwałtownie, abym skupiła myśli i samej sobie dała odpowiedź. W coraz głębsze wpadając zamyślenie szklanym wzrokiem patrzyłam przed siebie, bo wzrok mej duszy obrócił się wewnątrz i niespokojnie, ze zdumieniem i trwogą rachował uderzenia serca, które słabsze i rzadsze były jak wprzódy, i szukał myśli, rozpierzchłych kędyś po świecie jak ptaki spłoszone, i z trudnością wracających do głowy mojej, gdzie im ciasno i duszno było śród dymów, które ją napełniały. Nagle poczułam dotknięcie do ramienia; ocknęłam się z zadumy i spojrzałam. Przy mnie stała moja matka z twarzą pobladłą trochę, z głębokimi fałdami na czole i niepokojem grającym w oczach. — Wacławo — rzekła — czy mogę przeczytać list twego ojca? Dziwnie zabrzmiały słowa te w ustach mej matki. W głosie, jakim mówiła, była prośba złączona z tłumionym żalem i niby pokora jakaś, dziwna przy zwykłej jej dumie, a dziwniejsza jeszcze przez to, że tkwiąca w słowach zwróconych do córki. Milcząc przycisnęłam do ust rękę matki i podałam jej pismo mego ojca. Usiadła i czytać je zaczęła. Patrzyłam na nią przez chwilę; widziałam, że im dłużej czytała, tym więcej twarz jej zachodziła wyrazem smutku, zdającego się przemocą wydobywać z jej piersi, usta jej zadrżały parę razy i bardzo cicho wyszeptały: — Tak, zawsze ten sam. Poczułam, że nie powinna była ciążyć w tej chwili nad matką uwaga moja, i po cichu wysunęłam się do drugiego pokoju. Tam czekała mię już Zosia z przygotowaną na wieczór toaletą. Machinalnie zaczęłam się ubierać, ale wkładając suknię, przypinając koronki do stanika i wplatając kwiat we włosy, myślałam o liście mego ojca i zaledwie słyszałam szczebiotanie garderobnej, która robiąc różne uwagi nad moim strojem dziwiła się roztargnieniu, z jakim się ubierałam na wieczór. Gdy na koniec, skończywszy ubiór, wróciłam do gabinetu, nie znalazłam już tam mojej matki, a list mego ojca leżał na stole. Wzięłam go do ręki chcąc raz jeszcze rzucić nań okiem, gdy na papierze zobaczyłam dwie drobne plamki świeżej wilgoci. Żywe światło świec palących się w kandelabrze przeglądało się w tych plamkach mówiąc mi wyraźnie, że były one dwiema łzami, które z oczu mojej matki na list upadły... Długo stałam przy kandelabrach ze zwisłymi na suknię rękami, opadłą na piersi głową, czując w sercu drżenie uczuć różnych, w głowie natłok myśli, które wracały do mnie z długiej podróży. Tak, czułam wyraźnie, że to, com posiadała, starczyć mi mogło tylko na chwilę upojenia i szału, ale że po ocknieniu najlepsza część mego ducha w inne rwała się sfery, ulatywała od tego, co mię otaczało, ku czemuś dalekiemu, nieznanemu, ale wielkiemu jak wszechświat Boży. Przycisnęłam list ojca do serca, które odzyskało dawne gorące bicie, i całą mię zdjęło niezmierne pragnienie ujrzenia, doścignięcia tych świateł i tego ognia, których przeczucie nosiłam w duszy, a których łuna biła ku mnie ze słów ojcowskich. Drzwi otworzyły się i lokaj oznajmił, że kareta do wyjazdu gotowa. Zamyślone i milczące obie, wsiadłyśmy z moją matką do powozu i nie zamieniwszy z sobą żadnego słowa zajechałyśmy w bramę mieszkania pani Natalii. Po raz pierwszy, wstępując po szerokich i rzęsiście oświetlonych wschodach i słysząc w przedpokoju gwar licznego towarzystwa, zebranego w salonach, pytałam siebie: "Z jakiego źródła płynąć będzie ta uciecha, jakiej doświadczę tam pośród blasku i tłumu? i jaki jest cel tej zabawy, ku której dążę?" Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy